Elsa vs Sub-Zero
Elsa vs Sub-Zero 'is GalactaK's thirty-second DBX, featuring ''Frozen's Queen Elsa and Mortal Kombat's Kuai Liang, aka Sub-Zero '''Description Frozen vs Mortal Kombat! Things are bound to get frosty when the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei and the Queen of Arendelle meet up! But who will win? Is Elsa going to be the receiver of a fatality, or will Kuai Liang just have to let it go? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Elsa was walking around her castle. She'd really outdone herself with the ice sculpture. It was perfect. She was too busy looking around that she didn't hear the sound of running feet. When she looked around, she saw two people, none other than Sub-Zero and Ashrah. Elsa: Who are you? Sub-Zero: I am Kuai Liang, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. This is Ashrah, who has recently cleansed my soul from the purges of the Netherrealm. Elsa smiled at both of them calmly, before shooting a large amount of ice at Ashrah, freezing her. Sub-Zero kicked the frozen Ashrah away, before calmly inquiring why she had done that. Elsa: Sorry, but no-one is to know of my powers. Sub-Zero: I did not know that you had this power until you did that. Besides, I control the same power as you, and I do not hide that. However, if you defeat me in Kombat, I may well forget this encounter. Elsa: Bring it on! As Elsa fired a steady stream of ice, Sub-Zero fired an ice beam. Kombat had begun. HERE WE GOOO! Both ice beams formed a crevice, which Sub-Zero took advantage, running to hide behind it. He created two ice katanas and got up from his crouching position. Elsa ran to where Sub-Zero was and narrowly dodged a sword swipe from Sub-Zero, who found one of his katanas stuck in a wall. he let go, and kicked Elsa away, into a stairway, smashing it to pieces. Elsa fired several ice blasts at Sub-Zero, who dodged all of them. Sub-Zero: Your ice magic will be your demise! He ran forward, before starting a slide, in which Elsa was caught, being flung high into the air. Sub-Zero froze her, causing her to fall to the ground. He then teleported below her and went upwards, uppercutting her out of her present state. As Elsa fell, she started to create a giant snowman which roared at Sub-Zero. Elsa: All right! I'm gonna name you Marshmallow. Sub-Zero: You fight me with what I made as a child? Marshmallow ran forward, knocking Sub-Zero onto a new storey, and leapt up after him. He found Sub-Zero waiting for him, with an ice-hammer in hand. He was hit in the stomach, making Marshmallow roar in pain. Marshmallow brought his hand down, hoping to hit Sub-Zero, who rolled to dodge. Sub-Zero punched the giant in the arm, but it did nothing. Marshmallow swiped at Sub-Zero, causing a massive gash to appear. Angered clearly by this, Sub-Zero ran at the creature, who knocked him away from his hammer and his katana. Sub-Zero fired several icicles, hitting the monster, and freezing it. Creating a new katana and hammer, he kicked the creature off and leapt on it, jumping off just as it smashed to pieces. Elsa just had time to shield herself, but could not shield herself from the punch that followed, or the kick. Elsa ran forward, and slapped Sub-Zero, who froze her, lifted her up, and threw her into the fountain. He ran forward, and slid, knocking Elsa back, and froze her, knocking her back. he then teleported in front of her and fired some icicles into her, before throwing her onto the floor. Elsa watched as he stood over her, before she was kicked upright. Now she was the one to freeze her opponent, who broke out. She fired some more ice, which Sub-Zero used an ice clone to avoid, before kicking it at Elsa. He teleported behind her, and punched. His hand went through her, as he withdrew, he brought his hand upward, freezing her insides. Finally, he punched her calmly, causing her to fall over and shatter. Some way away, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf had almost made it to the castle when it exploded into shards of ice, with only one running out. Anna asked Sub-Zero whether he'd seen Elsa, gave a description, and explained that Elsa was the queen of Arendelle and her sister. All Sub-Zero replied with was: Sub-Zero: You are now the queen of this place. Conclusion (cue Chinese Ninja Warrior) This game's winner is: Sub-Zero! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle where the winner has one before in the series without it being a Winners Battle Royale. * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a Frozen ''character. * I added two secret characters into the Here We Gooo! Screen. Bet you can't name them or their franchise. if you can, put them in the comments, and I'll tell you whether you're right or wrong. I'll also give you the franchise of one of them: Mortal Kombat. '''Next Time' Once again thanks to UniverseAwesome777 for the suggestion. Krillin vs Rock Lee!Category:GalactaK Category:Ice themed DBXs Category:Magic Duel Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Color themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:West only themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights